


Of Prideful Son's and Those Who Yearn

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: But he just wants to be loved, Daddy Issues, Forgiveness, Gen, Gungir, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki is hurting, Odin isn't a asshole, Odin's A+ Parenting, Odinsleep is inconvient, but he loves Loki, family love, just a sucky Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Perhaps Odin did favor Thor, but that did not make Loki any less his child. Or, the one that Odin is actually a decent parent (Okay, he's not but he's trying) and for once has no alternate motives. Set during Thor, but divulges from canon events.





	Of Prideful Son's and Those Who Yearn

Odin feels old, older than he ever has as he watches his son's face, the arrogance plain on his face, the bloodlust and anger swirling in his eyes. This was the next king of Asgard, and he had no humility. He is ashamed, and angry because his son, his pride has restarted a war long over. What did he do wrong?

He casts the hateful prideful thing in front of him to Earth, in hope he learns humility. It is all he can do, is hope. He turns to his other son, disappointment in his gaze and scalding words on the tip of his tongue. But Loki is already gone, slipping away like the serpent in the grass he was. He sat back down on his throne, his eyes and heart heavy until his servants rang him for dinner.

Loki finds out the truth.

Odinsleep creeps upon him, beckoning to him to go to rest and replenish his power, but he  _resists because his son needs him_. He grabs the young Æsir (because he is Æsir, just as he is Jötunn, but most importantly he is Odinson) spitting venom in his face and wraps his arms around him. Loki beats on his chest and he is screaming, screaming that he was just a tool, that he was merely a pawn. His son has never been more wrong.

"You are my son." Odin says gravely, and though his voice is somber, and truth rings in his words. His son deflates, and he feels him return his embrace. Odin weakens, and he pulls away to hand his son Gungir, whispering, "Rule in my absence," before teleporting to his chambers and falling asleep with thoughts of his sons.

Something is wrong when Odin wakes up. His wife is crying and Laufey's dead body is by his bedside. The Rainbow bridge is broken, and his sons are not in sight. He runs out of the room in his bedclothes, uncaring of the subjects that gawk at him as he runs. He sees the two of them falling and grabs hold of Thor before he falls. Loki is hanging onto the weapon entrusted to him and Odin is relieved.

"I could have done it Father! For you, I would have done it!" He screamed, tears leaking down his face. He is angry, so very angry and Odin only has himself to blame.

"No, Loki." He whispers, and hopes the word convey what he is struggling to say ( **You are not Laufeyson, you are my son. I was always proud of you, you foolish boy. Just because you are not king does not mean you are not loved. Destroying _Jotunheim_  will not solve anything. I love you, Loki.**) but all Loki hears is rejection. His face crumples and all Odin can see is the boy who summoned him Gungir when he was young while Thor wrestled with Fandral. He sees the boy who's face fell when Thor's friends mocked him, because magic is for women, never mind the fact the All-Father has the Odin Force which is magic. Loki lets go.

Odin hears Thor screaming and yanks his eldest up, pulling him to the top and into safety before pushing him aside. Thor presses Gungir in his hands, as though it will be a good enough replacement for the son he lost, and Odin feels the weapon sing in his hands, but he does not care. He lets go of Gungir ("Look Father, I did it! I did it for you!" a child's voice shrieks happily in his ears and merges with a young man's desperate plea), lets it clatter and fall into the empty space now residing in the Bifrost and leaps after his youngest without another thought.

It is forever, it is mere seconds, but soon enough he sees Loki. His son is crying, sniffling like a babe that needs its Mothers teat and then he sees Odin. His glamour has melted away and he sees red eyes and blue skin and all he thinks is that breed does not matter because the supposed monster in front of him is his son. It is staring into those ruby eyes that Odin realizes the raw truth that his son is badly damaged, and he did this. He grabs his youngest child and uses the Odin Force to fly because this will not be the way he and his son die. Loki makes no sound inside his arms, but does not try to break free.

It is an eternity, it is a flash, every moment stretched in between them until they reach the broken remains of the Bifrost. His youngest is crying in his arms when they finally land on Asgard's ground, while his oldest is looking at them with sympathy and sadness and not a trace of anger in his softened face. Loki's glamour has not come back, Thor is looking yearningly at the other side of the Bifrost with the silent name Jane on his lips, and Odin used every bit of his power to save his child. Odin hears Frigga speaking from far away and closes his eyes, cursing Odinsleep as he falls into it, left alone with his thoughts.

He has hurt Loki for so long. Neglected him, and he never realized it until now. He is the one who made Thor prideful, and who cast him out when it backfired on him. Odin had not realized what an old fool he had been. It is time, he thinks, he acknowledged it. They are not remotely fixed, but they can be fixed, and for now that alone is enough.


End file.
